


Better

by DenebYL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad Jokes, Established Relationship, M/M, i had to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: Akechi gets a 'Get Better Soon' card from Ren, and wishes that he didn't.





	Better

Akechi took the card, unsure of how to react to Ren’s gesture.

“This is…” He cautiously asked.

“Okay, before you comment any further, I’ve got something for this. Hang on.”

He eyed his boyfriend, unsure of what he had planned.

 

Akechi looked at the ‘Get Better Soon’ card. It was plain. It had a picture of a cat under the text, curled up into a ball with closed eyes. The background was light blue, with dark blue dots that surrounded the picture of the cat and the greeting.

 

Ren grinned. “Alright, so, pretend that you’re giving that card to me.”

“But you gave it to me.” Akechi furrowed his eyebrows. “If this is another one of your lame jokes…”

“No, no, I promise you it’s better than my other jokes today.”

Mischief glinted in his eyes, and Akechi grew even more suspicious.

“…Why would I give it back to you? ...Are you sick? Because I don't think this is how you tell a partner that you're--”

“I'm not sick." Ren interjected. "Don't worry. It's just for the sake of the joke.”

Akechi sighed, handing the card over to Ren. 

“I have so many questions I’m not sure I want the answers to.”

“Oh, for me?” Ren said as he took the card, expression feigning surprise. “So you’re saying I should find someone better than you?” He put a hand on his chest, mock questioning Akechi.

 

Ren giggled as he happily ignored the look of blatant and utter disappointment from Akechi.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to, okay
> 
> I would say I'm sorry but... nah.


End file.
